The Angels of War
by TheDemonRazgriz
Summary: The story of how a peaceful rebellion group turned into a fully armed group known as The Angels of War. ShadAmy, other pairings that will come later. M for violence and cursing.


**This fic was inspired by a ShadAmy pic on deviantart(dot)com. It shows Amy with wings hugging Shadow who also has wings. To those who hate seeing Shadow slightly OOC then don't read this fic. In this fic Shadow is more happier and shows kindness rather than the cold hedgehog he is normally. **

The Angels of War

"Damn it!" A voice cried out. The voice was heard by several other beings but for the voice they weren't helpful. The source of the voice took another look at the place where he was. He was currently in a high-security cell in a prison of a floating city. In the middle of the cell sat an ebony creature with wings that were raven black and near the tips, blood red. "Damn," The ebony creature muttered again. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog or at least that is his former name. Now he is only Shadow for he isn't a hedgehog anymore. Shadow was currently thinking on how his life turned out like this when the door opened and a blue creature with blue wings stepped in the room.

"So Shadow are you going to tell us where the AoF is hiding?" The blue creature coolly asked.

"Go to hell faker," Shadow spat.

"Temper, Temper," The 'faker' scolded.

"I thought you were a hero Sonic," Shadow sneered.

"I am and that's why I need to take out your little group," Sonic replied. Shadow growled. Secretly Shadow was a leader in the AoF or Angels of Freedom. The group was rebelling against the government that currently ruled the floating cities.

"First I work alone you bastard and second I don't allign myself with anybody!" Shadow lied. Sonic narrowed his eyes and signaled for the guards to let him pass. The guards allowed him into the cell and Sonic punched Shadow.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll spare your life and her life," Sonic warned knowing quite well who 'she' was. Shadow started to feel rage coursing in his body and punched Sonic. The guards started to charge in as the alarm was rung. Shadow ran out there before the guards came closer.

He entered a room that wasn't guarded and to his luck, it was the storage room. Shadow smirked and went through the things quietly and soon he found what he was looking for. He found his weapons and most of all his Chaos Emerald. Shadow hid the Chaos Emerald in a gun holster.

"Time to kick some ass," Shadow muttered and took out his two favorite handguns. They were unlike most guns as they had unlimited ammo. After all Shadow wasn't the leader for nothing. He had much better weaponry in order to protect himself. He grinned and calmly stepped out of the storage room making a lot of noise. The guards rushed into the hallway and surrounded him. "Outnumbered? Perfect, I love these odds!" Shadow exclaimed and fired. The guards charged with their weapons while Shadow took to the air.

The guards did the same and the battle was to be fought in the air. Shadow growled and fired at two guards. One guard got his sword and made a small gash on Shadow's leg.

"Damn it!" Shadow gasped and readied his guns. Shadow began shooting wildly and when most of the guards were dead from bullet wounds, he went down onto the ground and Shadow took a few moments of rest. Shadow took out the Chaos Emerald and warped out of the prison. Sonic groaned as his head hurt a lot. One of the guards ran up to him and helped him up.

"Commander Sonic the prisoner has escaped!" The guard cried out.

"Damn how many dead?" Sonic asked.

"Twenty sir," Was the reply Sonic got. Sonic slammed his fist while his wings flapped in rage.

"Get a scout and try to follow him," Sonic ordered as he flew out of the room. On the way, Sonic saw his two right hand men.

"Commander Sonic!" A red creature with white wings asked.

"I'm fine Knuckles" Sonic answered.

"It's good to know that," A yellow creature with two tails and golden wings replied.

"Tails here was getting worried" Knuckles stated. The yellow one, Tails, nodded.

"He got away damn it!" Sonic whispered. Knuckles and Tails nodded they knew who had gotten away.

"We'll get Shadow another time Sonic" Tails said.

Shadow sneezed as he slowly walked. 'It's either Sonic planning my recapture or she's worried' Shadow growled as the pain continued. He was trying to walk though the jungle's wetness didn't help. He fell down and started to feel the darkness overcome him so he screamed loudly hoping that his allies would hear him. Shadow made one last groan before falling unconcious.

"What was that?" A white bat with dragon-like wings whispered. She looked around and saw nothing. Then she heard a scream echoing through the jungle. 'Shit somebody's in trouble' The bat sighed and ran in the direction that the scream. When she stopped to take a rest, she gasped. "Shadow!!" The bat exclaimed. "Damn it Shadow!! You're lucky that I came" She muttered and picked up Shadow. 'Luckily I have big wings so I should be able to support his weight' She thought and flapping her wings, she took off and left the area. Slowly Shadow felt himself awakening. He moaned in pain and heard the flapping of wings. He saw Rouge the bat growling at him and she started to lower herself and Shadow to the ground. Some of the dirt blew away as Rouge landed.

"Did you save me Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I did you ungrateful idiot!" Rouge scoffed and left. Shadow shook his head and was about to take off when he heard rustling. Then Shadow heard footsteps and quickly his eyes widened. 'Shit a scout!' Shadow quickly found the scout and tackled him.

"Did Sonic send you?" Shadow muttered as the scout nodded with fear. Shadow covered the scout's mouth and shot him in the head. The scout laid there dead as the blood poured. "Now to get back," Shadow mumbled. Shadow ran towards the direction where the forest got deeper. Then he smirked when he saw a domed house in the forest. He knocked on the door a few times when a hole in the door opened.

"Ah Lord Shadow good to see you out of prison," A fox with wings stated. Shadow nodded and went down the long path to find an entrance. He opened the doors to see the AoF city of MetaTerra. It was one of the many underground cities that the AoF had established. Shadow smiled and started to walk as many of the citizens waved at him. Shadow didn't do anything except smile as the citizens gave him a warm welcome.

**The next chapter will explain things a bit more and as to why Shadow isn't a hedgehog anymore. Also other things that will be explained is that why mostly everyone has wings. Read and Review please! Don't hesitate to point out any faults.**


End file.
